


Insomniatic Nights

by DazzlingLoki2018



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Collection [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Insomniac Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kissing, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wax Play, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingLoki2018/pseuds/DazzlingLoki2018
Summary: Virgil comes to Logan late at night, having been unable to sleep. Logan knows just what he needs.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Insomniatic Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy this work! I worked really hard on it. I am currently accepting requests for future fics, so give me your ideas in the comments. Anyways, enjoy the story!

It was late at night when there was a knock at Logan's door. The logical side is elbow deep in files, the task of organizing them having taken up several hours. "Come in," he calls over his shoulder, but when no answer is forthcoming, he pauses. 

The door didn't burst open like it would have if Roman were at the door, and it didn't open quietly, nor did Patton's soft voice follow. That only leaves one person. 

With a soft sigh, Logan leaves his work and goes to answer the door. He opens it and is greeted by Virgil, hood covering his face, and hands twisted nervously in front of him. 

"Virgil," he greets, leaning against the edge of the doorway, "may I help you?" 

"Um...I...couldn't sleep...." the words are mumbled, so Logan barely catches them. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and steps aside, leaving space for Virgil to walk. 

"Come on in," Logan says, and Virgil slips by him into the room. "Sit down," he gestures to the pristinely made bed and crosses the room to his desk. Virgil sits down, fiddling nervously with the edge of his sleeves. 

"Take off your hoodie," Logan says, not sparing the anxious side a glance. Virgil hesitates for a split second, before he shucks off the hoodie, revealing skinny arms and pale skin. Logan turns and appraises the other side for a moment, then he nods to himself, seeming to come to a decision, and heads over to the closet. 

"We can do this two ways, Virgil," Logan says, as he rustles through some things in the closet. "We can get changed into some night clothing, and we can do breathing exercises until you're ready to go to sleep. Or," he pauses here, turning to fix a look on Virgil, "we do this my way." 

Virgil knew exactly what Logan's way included. He thought about it seriously for a few moments before he made up his mind. However, instead of answering verbally, Virgil stands up and crosses over to Logan. Then, he meets Logan's gaze and deliberately kneels at his feet. 

Logan brushes his hand through Virgil's hair before tugging it sharply backward, causing the other side to bare his neck. "Good, now, by the time I turn around, I want you stripped and kneeling in the middle of the room, understand?" 

Virgil nods his head before cringing slightly at the stern look Logan gave him. "I need a verbal answer," he says, tugging gently on Virgil's hair. 

Virgil mouths wordlessly for a moment before finally finding his voice. "Yes...Sir," he says, and as soon as Logan turns away, he's on his feet, stripping out of his clothes and leaving them in a pile by the door. He then kneels on the ground in the center of the room, head bowed, and arms clasped behind his back. 

Logan turns around a few minutes later and appraises Virgil's position on the floor. He moves silently over the floor, footsteps muted by the thick carpet, and places a gentle hand on Virgil's head. "Good boy," he murmurs, and he watches in satisfaction as a full-body shudder passes through Virgil at the words. 

"Okay, I want you to stay still, okay?" Logan asks, brushing his hand soothingly through Virgil's hair. Virgil, nods immediately, a breathy "Yes, Sir," passing his lips. As soon as he had Virgil's agreement, he pulled a few bundles of soft rope from behind his back, presenting it to Virgil to look over. 

"Green," the color signal slipping past his lips without prompting, and Logan gave him a pleased smile. Something so rare that Virgil felt warmth blooming in his chest, chasing away the chill residing there ever so slightly. 

Carefully, Logan began tying the rope around Virgil's skin, making sure it's not too tight anywhere, and it's going to put unnecessary pressure on specific points on Virgil's body. 

When he's done, Virgil's chest and stomach are bound in a vest of ropes. His arms and legs remain loose with strands of free rope attached to each wrist and ankle. With surprising strength, Logan lifts Virgil up, off the ground, and deposits him on the bed. 

Once Virgil is situated on his back comfortably, Logan grabs his left wrist and ties it to the headboard, then he does the same to his other hands and feet, though they are attached to the baseboard. 

Logan then produces a blindfold from his pocket, showing it to Virgil. Virgil nods, a soft "green" tumbling past his lips, and Logan nods, tying it carefully around Virgil's head. 

"Okay," Logan says, his voice sending a shiver through Virgil's body. "We're going to take this nice and slow, alright? I'm going to touch you with various items, and I want you to tell me what you think this is. You have fifteen seconds to tell me what it is, and if you fail to, I will implement a...punishment of sorts. Understand?" 

"Yes, Sir," Virgil says, testing his bonds slightly, contenting himself with the strength of them. It makes him feel safe and cared for. He waits patiently as he listens to Logan shuffle around, getting comfortable, and grabbing the first object. 

Virgil's breath catches as something soft brushes over his arm, trailing gently downwards. "Feather," he chokes out, and a gentle hand brushes over his cheek.

"Very good," Logan praises, and Virgil can't help the small smile that crosses his face. The smile is quickly wiped off his face when a shock of cold hits his system, slowly trailing over his chest. 

"I-Ice," he practically shouts, body arching as much as his bonds will allow. He whines sharply as the ice travels over his nipples, chilling them significantly. Squirming in his bonds, Virgil gasps, and whines until the ice melts, leaving a path of water on his skin. 

He is barely given any time to recover when something rough scuffs over his left nipple. He cringes away from it instinctively, trying to escape the strange feeling. "Come on, Virgil, what is it?" Logan asks, scuffing it over his nipple again. "3...2..." 

Virgil panics a bit, wracking his brain for whatever it could be. He comes up blank, however. "1..." Logan says, and Virgil groans quietly. 

"It's sandpaper," Logan explains, and Virgil mentally smacks himself. "Now, for your punishment." He suddenly shifts away, and Virgil can hear the small snick of a bottle opening. He then gasps as cool, and slick, fingers touch his puckered entrance, sliding in slowly, stretching him out carefully. 

He's panting and moaning through the entire experience, crying out as the blunt head of something hard pressed against his entrance. It is not, however, Logan's dick. It's a vibrator Virgil realizes, wondering silently how that's a punishment. However, it quickly becomes apparent when a cock cage is wrapped around his cock, locking shut with a loud click. 

"Now, we're going to continue, however, this time you're going to have a little distraction," at his words, the vibrator clicks on, and it immediately has Virgil moaning softly. "I hope you know I expect you to continue giving me your absolute attention throughout this exercise. 

Virgil nods, struggling to concentrate on what Logan says while the vibrator buzzes away from its position, nestled against his prostate. "Yes, Sir," he breathes, and Logan brushes his hands gently against his cheek again.

"Good boy," he murmurs, busying himself with grabbing the next item. He hears a sound of something being dragged across another item and then silence. "Okay, we're going to have to wait a bit for this one. In the meantime, let's have some fun with this." At his words, the vibrations of the vibrator get more intense, and Virgil whines loudly, arching off the bed as much as he can. 

This goes on for some time, Logan messing around with the controls of the vibrator and Virgil helplessly submitting to every sensation that Logan finds fit to bestow upon him. Finally, it ends, Logan turning it back down to a steady, muted buzz, and Logan's hands leave his body, presumably to get the next item. 

"Remember your safewords, Virgil," Logan says calmly, and then liquid fire seems to drip down on his skin. Virgil practically screams, trying to both simultaneously arch up and away from the sensation. "Virgil?" Logan asks, slightly concerned, "What's your color, dearheart?" 

"Green," Virgil gasps out, "so fucking green, more please Sir," and Logan grasps his hand over his crotch to prevent himself from orgasming on the spot from those words. As it is, his dick is unbearably hard in his pants, but he ignores it for the time being. 

"Of course Virgil," Logan whispers reverently, and he then drips the wax over Virgil's skin, not even bothering to ask him to identify it. Logan paints his own design over Virgil's skin, spelling his name out over his chest. Virgil pants and whines his way through it, dick valiantly trying to get hard inside the cage. 

He watches as Virgil relaxes completely, seeming to drift off to that special place in his head, which is precisely what Logan was aiming for. He blows out the candle and sets it aside, and stands up to strip out of his clothes. He slicks his cock with lube and returns to his place between Virgil's legs, pulling out the vibrator. 

Virgil whimpers at the empty feeling that takes over him, and Logan soothes his hands over his chest. "Shh, love, I'll take care of you," and with that, he presses his dick slowly into Virgil, watching as his hole just swallows him up. 

Logan groans at the velvety heat that engulfs him, leaning down to rest his head on Virgil's shoulder, pressing kisses to the skin there. He cants his hips back then thrust forward sharply, pulling a whining cry from Virgil. Logan sets a relentless pace, drilling into Virgil with intent and pristine control. 

Soon, Logan draws close to his orgasm, and he reaches down to unlock the cockcage from around Virgil, tossing it aside and replacing it with his hand. "I want you to come when I tell you, and only when I tell you. Understand?" he growls out, and Virgil nods frantically, soft little whines leaving his mouth. 

Logan thrusts into Virgil a few more times, stilling as his orgasm overtakes him. "Now, my love," he whispers, and Virgil spills into Logan's hand helplessly, moaning and whimpering through his orgasm. 

As soon as his breathing regulates and comes down from his high, Logan unties Virgil, gently massaging the tense muscles. He then stands up, and walks into the attached bathroom, drawing a hot bath. He quickly returns to Virgil's side, just as he is stirring, the anxious side looking around blearily. 

Logan offers a small smile, and Virgil returns it, even if it's somewhat dopey. He then lifts Virgil up into his arms and returns to the bathroom. He sets Virgil into the water, making sure to keep him supported with his hands as he slips behind him, drawing the doped out side closer to lean on his chest. 

They soak like that for a while, before Logan grabs the soap and gently soaps up Virgil, making sure to take care when peeling off the dried wax from his skin. He then soaps and rises himself off and leans Virgil forward to lean against the rim of the tub as Logan steps out and quickly dries off and dresses into some sleep clothing. He then grabs a pair of his smaller pajamas and tosses them on the bed, returning swiftly to Virgil. 

Logan lifts Virgil out of the tub, taking care to dry him off completely, then carries him into the bedroom, setting him down on the bed. "Okay, love, I'm going to need you to sit up so I can get you dressed. Virgil complies quickly enough, sitting up shakily, swaying back and forth slightly. Logan makes quick work of dressing him, helping the other side up to the top of the bed, wrapping him up tightly in blankets, and spooning him from behind. He flicks the lamp out and then turns his attention to Virgil. 

"You did so well, dearheart," he murmurs, stroking Virgil's hair, "I am so proud of you." Virgil hums happily, turning over to snuggle into Logan, head nestled against the logical side's neck. Logan blushes, wrapping his arms around Virgil uncertainty, not really used to the flood of emotions that fills him. 

"I love you, Lo," Virgil slurs out, and an involuntary smile crosses Logan's face as he presses it into Virgil's hair. 

"I love you too, Virgil," he murmurs, but he is uncertain whether or not Virgil heard because when Logan looks down, he is fast asleep. "Goodnight, my love," he murmurs, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
